


A Lasting Reminder

by itallstartedwithharry



Category: Glee
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fanart, Figging, Humiliation, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithharry/pseuds/itallstartedwithharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine hasn't been behaving all week, but when Kurt returns home to an empty apartment he decides to give Blaine the punishment he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lasting Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in a world more open about sex and nudity than our own. Although BDSM isn’t common persay, it is much more understood and accepted. Within this universe the fic depicts a 24/7 D/s relationship and a consensual punishment. Please remember that “no” is not a safeword in the scene depicted!
> 
> The 2 works of fanart for this fic were done by the incredible babyblainers on tumblr. Posted here with her permission. Please go check her out on tumblr and give lots of love :)

Kurt hummed to himself as he opened the door to their apartment after an unexpected Saturday stop by the office, already looking forward to an afternoon relaxing with his boyfriend.

“Blaine?”

Kurt turned on the lights and sighed at the empty apartment; this marked the second time this week when Blaine had left to get groceries without texting him beforehand. There certainly wasn’t any excuse for his behavior, as Blaine had been His for almost three of their six years together. Their special dynamic had existed since day one, but when Blaine broke down one night and begged for a collar everything had shifted. After weeks discussing limits and lifestyle, and an even longer time of experimenting, discussing, and learning more about each other, Blaine had given him everything and they both had never been happier. Kurt was a strict but loving Dom, exactly as Blaine wanted and needed, and one of their first compromises had been to satisfy Blaine’s ambition with his extreme submissive desires. The result had been Blaine taking up two offers that perfectly complemented his interests: teaching piano lessons in their home, and writing reviews of Broadway shows and plays for an entertainment magazine. This allowed Blaine to have goals, time, and schedules of his own while being home to take care of the tasks he adored doing for his Dom. The time management was a weekly challenge, and Blaine loved it.

Except for this week, clearly.

It had started out as little things at first. Several of Kurt’s tasks were done late or not up to Blaine’s usual standards. On Wednesday he’d forgotten to text Kurt when he left and returned from the store, despite the rule that Blaine had to inform Kurt whenever he left the house. Then on Thursday he had overslept and missed one of his students, which Kurt was planning on punishing him for tonight because it reflected poorly on both of them, disrespected the student, and was simply not acceptable.

And now this. Kurt took several deep breaths before sending a text.

_Blaine, did you forget to text me again?_

After putting away his portfolio and changing into comfortable clothes he called Blaine, but there was no response.

_Blaine. Where are you?_

He confirmed his coworkers stopping by later for a drink and review before Monday’s meeting, put away a few dishes on the counter (Blaine was supposed to have finished that), and Blaine still had not texted him. Fuming, Kurt went into the fridge and took out the ginger he had bought just in case he decided to use it for Blaine’s punishment. There was no doubt about that being the case now. Blaine didn’t answer his call yet again.

_Blaine, text me as soon as you see this. You are in serious trouble._

Glancing at the clock, Kurt huffed as he realized he had no idea how long Blaine had been gone since he hadn’t texted him when he left. Grabbing a small knife, he went about shaping the ginger exactly how he wanted it, taking his time and listening closely for his phone to chime. When he finally wrapped the ginger in a damp paper towel, returned it to the fridge, and washed his hands at least a half hour had gone by and his phone was still blank. Now nervous, Kurt paced the floor as his mind jumped to various worse-case scenarios. Blaine still didn’t answer two more phone calls in a row.

_Blaine please, I’m getting worried. Please text me._

An episode (two? he wasn’t paying attention) of home improvement shows later, the grey texting bubble finally showed up on his thread with Blaine. But seconds later it disappeared, and no text was sent.

_BLAINE. TEXT ME RIGHT NOW._

Nothing. Twenty minutes later, when Kurt was ready to go out and search for Blaine himself, he got a mountain of texts.

_oh my god  
oh my god I’m so sorry  
_ please Sir __  
I’m coming I’m leaving right now  
i’m sorry  
Sir?  
I’m waiting at the bus stop now Sir.

Instantly, Kurt felt all the nervous, anxious, and angry energy in his body settle. Pouring himself a glass of cold water, he settled on the couch facing away from the door and waited. He was already calming; and by the time Blaine arrived he would be in the proper headspace to give out punishment.

Get home safe. I’m waiting.

***

Keys jangled outside before the door was pushed open and Kurt heard Blaine hurry in and close the door behind him, panting slightly. He ignored the gaze he felt on the back of his head, flipping a page in his magazine loudly. After a beat, Blaine moved again, but Kurt continued to ignore the sounds of his submissive; Blaine knew what was expected of him unless he wanted his punishment to be even worse.

Eventually Blaine came into the room showered and dressed only in sweat pants, kneeling directly in front of him.  Out of the corner of his eye Kurt reviewed his posture. Back straight, head up but eyes down, hands palm-up on his thighs. Good.

After making a point to finish the article, he put the magazine aside and quickly grabbed Blaine’s chin harshly and pulled him up to force eye contact. “The seriousness of what you’ve done today combined with the little things over the course of this week-” Kurt shook his head, channelling his disappointment. “Blaine, I’m going to punish you severely.  It’s going to be uncomfortable and you’re going to be unhappy, but you deserve it, don’t you?” He hummed at Blaine’s failed attempt to nod due to Kurt’s firm hold on his jaw. “That’s right. Now since you’re clearly having difficulty remembering who you belong to when I’m not here, I’m going to give your ass a lasting reminder that you’re not going to forget anytime soon. Do we understand each other?”

Blaine shivered, curling in on himself as much as possible.

“Use your words, Blaine. Tell me what you did wrong.” He let go of Blaine’s chin, and waited patiently. Though Blaine could safeword at any point (though it wouldn’t get him out of punishment entirely), this was his opportunity to do so before anything started.

“Yes, Sir.” Blaine swallowed with difficulty. “I’ve been bad this week and made you worry, and I haven’t done a good job with my chores and missed a lesson and,” his eyes flicked back up to Kurt nervously, “the reason I didn’t text you today was because I went to grab drinks with someone you don’t know that I met at the matinee I went to review. So you’re going to punish me, and it’s-it’s gonna be hard but it will help me remember to be good and then you’ll forgive me.”

Kurts eyes narrowed at the admission of Blaine meeting someone he hadn't approved but softened his face in a way that always made Blaine shudder with the right kind of helplessness. "That’s right,” Kurt gently stroked Blaine’s cheek, his trembling settling Kurt's mind. “Now, strip and get across my lap.”

He looked on as Blaine quickly removed his pants while remaining on his knees, folding them to the side and standing up before him, hands clasped and head bowed. Leading him by the wrists, Kurt guided his sub until his bare ass was perfectly positioned on his thigh and his head was hanging by the floor. He only gave Blaine a warning of his hand resting on his ass before he began the warm-up. Swat after swat, not pausing and not caring if a spot was hit more than once.

Blaine cried out at the first hit but bit his lip and hung his head back down as Kurt’s hand continued to rain down, flinching slightly with each hit. His ass began to glow with warmth and Kurt stepped it up a notch, aiming for an even pink color. He began to hit slightly harder and Blaine whimpered, grabbing onto Kurt’s calf for stability as his legs occasionally kicked out after the harsher slaps.

Sighing, Kurt lifted his right leg over Blaine’s knees to trap him from moving and started up the spanking again.  “Just take it baby, this is only the beginning.”

“Ow! Oh! Ah!” Blaine couldn’t help but cry out as the blows landed one after the other.

With one last slap to his right cheek, Kurt stopped, though from Blaine’s whining it was clear the stinging still radiated through his ass. “Alright, stand up.”

Blaine got to his feet, wincing, but bowed his head and clasped his hands again.

Kurt looked unimpressed at Blaine’s half-hard cock, slapping it lightly for good measure and ignoring Blaine’s hiss. He took Blaine by the elbow, preventing him from jerking back, and led him to the end of the couch.

“Don’t move, I’ll be right back.”

Checking to ensure Blaine was okay, Kurt hurried quietly into their bedroom and gathered his desired supplies. Placing the items on a side table out of Blaine’s sight, he gently rubbed Blaine’s shoulders to alert him to his return. After placing a towel on the couch arm, he guided Blaine over it so his pink ass was once again raised and exposed.

“Alright, it’s time for the next part of your punishment.” A flash of excitement rushed through him as he picked up a belt, the clinking of the buckle causing Blaine’s entire body to tighten with nerves. “That’s right,” he let the leather drape over Blaine’s lower back, “we’re gonna warm you up just a little bit more.”

“Sir, no Sir…please,” Blaine was shaking slightly as he grabbed a couch pillow.

“Oh baby, remember you have no one to blame for this but yourself.” Kurt stepped back, carefully gauging how hard to swing and how to aim so that the fleshy part of Blaine’s cheeks would receive the blow. Planting his feet, he swung the belt and hit harshly across his sub’s ass.

_SLAP_

“OW! Oh god Sir-”

The belt left a red smarting strip across Blaine’s ass, which Kurt admired before readying the leather again.

_SLAP_

“AH! Oh oh-”

_SLAP_

“AH! OW!”

And so it continued, with Blaine’s exclamations becoming wordless cries as the pain and the hits came faster than he could react - which is exactly where Kurt wanted him. With one last, hard _SLAP_ and shout from Blaine, Kurt folded up the belt and placed it aside. He walked around to sit back on the couch.

“Come here, baby.”

Sniffling unhappily as snot and tears mixed on his face, Blaine slid off the couch and knelt down, pillowing his head in Kurt’s lap and wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist.

“Just a quick break baby, I want you to breathe.” Kurt stroked Blaine’s curls and scratched the back of his neck gently. His sub obeyed, closing his eyes and relaxing against him. “That’s it, good boy.” He ran his hand in soothing circles over his sub’s upper back when Blaine shook his head in response.

“No, it’s okay. You’ve been having trouble being good lately, so this punishment is what you need. And you’re taking it very well so far. I’m going to use the crop on you, then you’re going to have some corner time to process everything. Okay?” Kurt encouraged Blaine to scoot back and look up; his cheeks were wet with tears and his eyes hazy with submission but was able to nod. “Good. On the floor now, baby.” He stood up, his voice hard once more with dominance as he walked around his sub, picking up the last implement - the riding crop. Blaine hurried into standard position; forehead pressed to the floor, weight on his forearms, and red, smarting ass in the air.

Kurt straddled his sub, feet on either side of Blaine’s tiny waist as he looked down at the sub’s sore ass. He swished the crop in his hand a few times before rubbing the stiff implement down his sub’s back and between his cheeks. Pain and precision; this is what made the crop his favorite. Already, Blaine was shaking, failing to keep his body under control.

 

 

“Oh Blaine,” Kurt moved the crop up and down his sub’s crack, smiling every time a touch to the balls prompted Blaine to try and shy away from the cruel tongue. Which, due to Kurt’s position, was practically impossible. “I expect you to stick that ass out for each of these hits, am I understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine responded immediately, his voice thick with tears.

“You haven’t been doing your tasks I give you, which you ask for as part of our agreement.” The crop cut through the air and hit the underside of Blaine’s right cheek.

“OW! Ah, oh god I’m sorry Sir.”

“You let down yourself, others, and myself by neglecting your job.” With a crack, Blaine’s other cheek received the same treatment and he bucked forward with another yell.

“And worst of all, you left this apartment  twice-” He delivered two hits in a row on each cheek.

“AH AH Sir! Please!”

“Without texting me.”

_CRACK_

“OW! Ow ow ow”

“I didn’t know where you went,” _CRACK_ “who you were with,” _CRACK_ “how long you were going to be gone for,” _CRACK_ “or what you were doing.” _CRACK_

Blaine cried louder into the carpet with each hit as they formed a lovely pattern of marks across his ass

Kurt ran the crop over their slightly raised surface, causing Blaine to hiss and flinch. “So swollen baby.” He smiled, though Blaine couldn’t see him. “Reach back and spread your cheeks.”

Blaine’s intake of breath was sharp as his body froze. “No no no I’ll be good I’ll be good please Sir.”

Kurt tapped Blaine’s balls with the tongue of the crop lightly, turning his pleas into a fear-choked gasp.

“But it hurts Sir it hurts.”

Kurt pursed his lips, waiting. A beat later Blaine whimpered in defeat, and with shaking hands reached back and spread his ass to reveal his twitching hole, entirely unaware of what Kurt had planned. He placed the tongue of the crop directly on his target. “I am going to hit you here five times, for each day of this week.”

Blaine’s muffled “no, no, no” into the carpet was ignored as Kurt pulled back the crop and let it _SNAP_ against his asshole.

“FUCK!” Blaine bucked forward, grimacing against the floor.

_SNAP_

“OW!”

_SNAP_

Blaine screamed, his hands letting go and moving to protect his vulnerable ass. Kurt retaliated by catching the top of Blaine’s right thigh with the crop. “Cheeks apart, Blaine. Don’t make me ask you again. You have two more, I know you can do it for me.”

Blaine took a breath, chest heaving against the floor and opened himself for Kurt again, helpless before Kurt’s dominance.

Almost right away the crop was brought down right on target with another _SNAP_.

Blaine’s body contorted with pain but he desperately held his position. Already, Kurt could tell, this punishment was giving Blaine the release he had been craving all week.

“Good boy.” Kurt kneeled down, still straddling Blaine, and kissed his lower back and the top of his ass. “Just one more.” Standing back up, Kurt tapped Blaine’s balls very lightly before lining the crop up with his sub’s inflamed hole.

_SNAP_

With one last wordless cry, Blaine collapsed on the floor. Stepping over him, Kurt laid his crop carefully on the sofa before bending down and lifting his sub’s upper body to rest over his lap. After giving Blaine a moment of reprieve and admiring his increasingly red and puffy ass, Kurt gently cupped Blaine’s face. “Alright, baby, now it’s corner time.”

He watched as Blaine slowly crawled to a corner of the living room through his fog of residual pain and subspace, his sub wincing as the muscles of his ass pulled with the movement.

“Stand up. Do you need a spreader bar?” Kurt had a feeling he knew the answer but wanted to hear it from Blaine himself.

“N-No Sir, I can hold it Sir. I want to.”

Kurt smiled proudly; Blaine loved being restrained, but sometimes he loved it even more when the bonds were in his mind. “Good. Now I want you to tell me how long you think you deserve to stand there and think about what you did. Don’t go too short now, or I’ll double what I’m thinking of.” He smirked, knowing that his sub would be frantically trying to toe the line between pleasing him and bringing his punishment to an end.

“Fifteen, Sir?” Blaine suggested meekly, his shoulders hunched and head down.

“Hmmm,” Kurt played out his consideration as he drummed his fingers on Blaine’s lower back, circling his sub. “Oh baby…” Kurt lowered his voice, “you were a little short. For that, we’ll have your fifteen and then ten extra with something special as a lasting reminder.” He walked over and jerked Blaine’s hips towards him, causing him to stumble backwards. “Legs apart, hands on the wall.”

The distance required Blaine to bend over at a 45 degree angle, spreading his cheeks enough for his red and irritated hole to be visible.

_Knock knock_

Blaine’s entire body seemed to seize up. He went to turn towards the noise.

Kurt slapped his ass, causing him to let out a choked out gasp.

“Don’t you dare move from that spot or I swear you’ll be there for an hour.”

“But Kurt-”

“Yes?” At the sound of his name Kurt ignored the second knock and draped his clothed body over his sub. His fingers intertwined with Blaine’s on the wall and he pressed his hips against Blaine’s sore ass. “Are you scared, baby?” He kissed his neck gently.

“Yes, Sir.” Blaine sniffed, leaning into his Dom as much as possible.

 

 

“Oh baby,” Kurt let go of one of Blaine’s hands and brought his fingers to press gently on Blaine’s hole, noting how Blaine bit his lip in discomfort. “Do you have any idea how scared I was when you didn’t bother to follow my rules designed to keep you safe?

Blaine hung his head, and Kurt tutted softly. “That’s right honey. Now I know when you gave yourself to me that came with a certain level of trust. Do you still trust me to give you what you need, what you deserve? Even though it may scare you and push your limits?” He waited, holding Blaine patiently to ensure he didn’t need to safeword.

In an instant Kurt felt Blaine’s body cease resistance. “Always my Sir, I love you so much. Please, I want your punishment and your forgiveness.”

“Taking your punishment so well baby.” He laid one more kiss on Blaine’s neck before lifting away. “Back in position.” Kurt admired his sub as he leaned into the wall and straightened his knees

“Since you haven’t been paying attention lately, you probably forgot I was having several colleagues over today for quick drinks and to glance at some sketches. And I’m certainly not going to put off my plans simply because I need to punish you.”

Blaine let out a shaky exhale that sounded like a plea but nodded.

Kurt hurried to the door and opened it. “Hello! Come in, sorry about the wait..” He waved in the four members of his design team and led them into the living room. “Make yourselves comfortable, I’ll grab drinks. Coffee?”

“Tea for me darling!” Chimed Chandler, the most flamboyant of the group.

“Two sugars in mine, please,” called Natalie, “and don’t think you’re getting out of talking about the hot, naked elephant in the room.”

Kurt had to fight back a smirk as he came back into the room with a cheese platter. From the side he could see Blaine’s eyes were scrunched tight and a deep red flush rivaling the color of his ass had spread down from his face to his chest.

Natalie was sprawled out on the couch, her feet on Lydia’s lap and a lustful gaze locked on his sub’s ass. Chandler kept sneaking glances, as if it were something forbidden, and Evan was hovering by the coffee table as if unsure what to do as an appropriate reaction.

“I’ve been to many functions in my time when at least one of the members is naked,” Lydia drawled, “and I’ve heard of the whole BDSM thing but I can’t say I’ve ever seen it in person.”

“Yes,” Kurt commented offhandedly. “I suppose none of you have met my boyfriend Blaine, but I can assure you he won’t interrupt us as he’s being punished at the moment.” He watched as Blaine pressed his face against his forearm. “Oh and Blaine,” he lifted his head to direct his voice to the corner, “your time starts now.”

“Well fuck,” Evan sat down heavily on the loveseat, “fuck.”

“Alright well let’s not sit around staring, he’s paying his dues. Now Chandler, give us a quick overview of your ideas for the presentation.” Kurt quickly took control of his group, and they followed his lead and jumped into work mode. He could tell it was driving Blaine crazy to be nothing but ornamentation in the room; something everyone noticed and could stare at but didn’t have to comment on or include - and all without him even seeing their faces.

Kurt kept a careful eye on his watch as they compiled a list of their meeting points, and when 15 minutes had passed (and god from Blaine’s knees shaking it must have felt like an hour to him), Kurt stood up. “Lydia, be a dear and take the reins? I need to get something from the kitchen for Blaine.”

Blaine’s shoulders tensed up at the mention of his name, crouching inwards when Chandler and Evan stage-whispered “oh shit” to each other.

Kurt went directly to the fridge where he had put the cut ginger and a filled a bowl with cold water, bringing both into the living room. He knelt behind Blaine, pretending as if they were the only two in the room. “Alright baby, time to open up for me,” he warned, not bothering to lower his voice. As he wet the ginger finger in cold water Blaine began to shake his head as if that could deny his embarrassment. Very carefully and slowly, Kurt began to insert the ginger into Blaine’s ass.

“No lube?” Blaine whispered frantically, his high voice betraying his nerves.

“Nope,” Kurt dipped his fingers in the water again, “it’s the moisture we want. Lube would take away all the fun.” Wetting it again, he slid the ginger past the ring of muscle and let Blaine close around it. “Good boy.” Kurt stood up and quickly went to the kitchen to wash his hands, returning to Blaine’s corner only to push his cheeks together while he bent over to whisper in Blaine’s ear. “Only ten more minutes, and everything is forgiven.” Upon hearing Blaine’s relieved sigh, Kurt straightened back up and returned to his group, going over their list once more and offering a few more critiques.

Satisfied, Kurt glanced at his watch. Perfect. Just a little time left and they were pretty much set for work. He announced as much to the group, smiling when they gave a sarcastic cheer and settled into gossiping and admiring Blaine’s admittedly loud panting and squirming in the corner.

“Yeah, now I’m definitely glad we met up here,” Evan joked, “otherwise I wouldn’t have been inspired to go that much further on the red coloring for those shorts.”

The group laughed with him as Blaine broke slightly, sobbing softly into the crook of his elbow even as his cock gave a twitch from where it was getting harder.

“Honestly I just feel bad for-uh-” Natalie gestured to what Kurt assumed was Blaine’s asshole, as it had clearly received plenty of attention with the crop even before the addition of the ginger. “I imagine that will-erm-be felt later?”

“That’s the idea,” Kurt said smugly as Blaine lifted up and down alternately on his heels in discomfort.

They continued with small talk and petty office complaints until they were disrupted a minute later by a confused whine from Blaine differing from the others they had heard.

Kurt smirked to himself, continuing the conversation as if nothing had happened.

“uhhh, oh…” Blaine’s body shook. “Si-um…” Blaine’s hands were no longer flat against the wall; his fists were clenched tight and he was becoming more vocal by the minute.

“Damn Kurt, you are one tough son of a bitch,” Evan shifted where he was sitting.

“Oh, keep it in your pants Evan!” Chandler teased, prompting the girls to cackle at Evan’s blush.

Blaine’s moans and whines grew louder, his head shaking until it seemed like he couldn’t take standing in silence anymore. “My ass, oh god, it burns, it’s too hot.”

“That’ll be the ginger,” Natalie nodded before taking another sip of her drink. “Man, I swear this is like a car crash, I shouldn’t be watching but I just can’t keep my eyes away!”

Smiling proudly, Kurt chanced another look at the time and began the process of politely hinting that it was time for them to leave. This of course led to several more minutes of discussion, Blaine’s low groans echoing off the corner in the background.

“Alright troopers,” Kurt gave a mock salute, “I think it’s time for us to call it a night. I’ll see you all on Monday.”

“Thanks for having us Kurt!”

“This was great.”

“Yeah, we should all go out for drinks sometime!” Chandler called from where he was lacing up his boots, “if your boyfriend isn’t in trouble that is!”

Kurt smiled as he saw the giggling group out. “Oh, I’m sure he will be very well behaved for quite some time after tonight.” (And Blaine’s frustrated, high whine in the background backed him up very nicely). After final laughs and air kisses, the group left and the door closed behind them with a resounding thud.

Blaine’s sounds against the silence of a guest-free apartment were deafening, as were Kurt’s footsteps as he walked over to stand behind him with just enough distance for no contact.

“Two minutes left, baby. Then everything will be forgiven.”

“Yes Sir!” Blaine gasped, nodding frantically. His lower body wiggled as if trying to escape the burning sensation of the ginger.

“You can talk baby, you don’t have to keep quiet. What does it feel like?”

Blaine released his breath loudly. “Thank you Sir oh Sir it burns it feels like my ass is on fire. I don’t like it at all and everything hurts!” He whimpered, though resisting the urge to look back for comfort.

“Are you going to remember?” Kurt asked gently, “are you going to be a good boy for me?”

“YES Sir promise I want to be your good boy your good sub please!” He shook his ass again, whining at the discomfort.

“Clench for me, baby.”

Blaine whined and dropped his head in defeat, complying with a grunt as the reaction from the ginger intensified. His cock jumped again, the sensation from the ginger making him hard despite the pain and humiliation of his punishment.

“That’s it,” Kurt soothed. “Feel that burn against your sore asshole and remember who you belong to; who you gave yourself to.”

“Yours.” Blaine’s eyes were shut tight, tears streaming down his face as he tried to keep his body as still as possible.

“Again.” Kurt pressed his cheeks together.

Blaine’s head jerked upward as the burning grew worse “uhhh oh god Yours Sir Yours.”

“Thirty seconds,” Kurt’s voice dropped to a low whisper, “clench for me.”

Blaine panted through the pain, his voice coming out in a whine. “Please Sir yes Sir Yours Sir yours yours yours!”

The moment the second hand passed the end of Blaine’s allotted time, Kurt immediately wrapped his arms around Blaine and his sub’s weight fell entirely into his embrace. “Arms around my neck baby,” Kurt soothed, “that’s a good boy.”

Blaine’s head hung over his shoulder, upper body held up only by Kurt’s strength.

“Relax now honey, I’m going to take the ginger out.”

Blaine mumbled wordless gratitudes as Kurt gently reached down and removed the ginger finger from his boyfriend’s ass. If possible, Blaine melted even more into him as the source of the harsh burning went away.

“Can you make it to the bed if I help you, love?”

Blaine barely lifted his head. “Yessir,” he mumbled on a sigh.

“Good boy.” Kurt lifted him up bridal style and carried him into their bedroom, setting Blaine on his stomach on the freshly made king sized bed. He smiled as Blaine moaned happily at the soft comforter embracing his exhausted body. “Awwww my brave, good boy, I’m so proud of you.” Kurt wanted to dive in and kiss his sub senseless, but dulling Blaine’s pain was his first priority. After rushing to wash his hands and remove any trace of ginger, Kurt took the sensitive skin lotion from the bedside table and spread a healthy amount over his sub’s inflamed ass.

“Aahh, oh Sir,” Blaine sighed happily as the cooling lotion was rubbed onto his bruises and welts.

“You are so beautiful,” Kurt couldn’t keep his hands off his gorgeous boyfriend, spreading his cheeks and making sure to coat his hole with the lotion as well.

“Ow,” Blaine whimpered.

“I know, I know,” he finished with the lotion and put the bottle aside, rubbing Blaine’s shoulders to relieve some of the tension there. “Do you want a damp towel on your ass sweetie?”

“Mmmm yes please,” Blaine wiggled his toes, eyes fluttering shut.

“Okay.” Kurt hurried into the bathroom and was back in seconds, draping the cold towel over his sub’s bottom. Smiling at Blaine’s noise of appreciation, Kurt lay down on his side so he was facing his submissive.

Physically, Blaine was absolutely and completely worn out. His dry eyes were closed, his cheeks puffy and red and he kept sniffing and licking his lips, always an aftereffect of him crying. His entire body was still trembling and his limbs were dead weight, too exhausted to do anything other than lie down and bask in his Dom’s attention.

“Such a good boy,” Kurt murmured, rubbing a hand through Blaine’s sweaty curls and down his heaving back. “My boy.” He pressed a kiss to Blaine’s forehead as his sub smiled in response, still lost in his safe space. “I am so, so proud of you baby.”

“Mmmm, thankyousir,” Blaine sighed, burrowing closer instinctively to his Dom. “youoksir?”

Kurt bit his lip in fondness; he loved Blaine’s sleepy subspace self. “Yes sweetheart, I am wonderful.” He leaned his closer for a deep, long kiss. “Thank you for asking,” he whispered.

Blaine rubbed his cheek against Kurt’s chest in response, practically purring when Kurt shifted more underneath him and rested a hand gently on the towel to check on its temperature.

“Do you need anything else baby?” Kurt murmured, smiling as Blaine sighed along to his heartbeat.

“mmmmcanicum?” His hips nudged forward slightly, as if excited by the mere prospect.

Kurt chuckled, feeling Blaine’s weight on his chest as it moved up and down with his laughter. “Nice try baby, but no.”

His boyfriend’s smile never left his face. “Ok,” his voice was quiet, slipping from subspace into sleep.

“You can do go to sleep if you want baby,” Kurt murmured, wrapping his arms around Blaine and dropping another kiss to his head. “I’ll stay right here, and when you wake up I’ll use cream and more cold towels.”

“Love you...loveyouSir.” Blaine mumbled before quickly dozing off into a sound sleep.

Kurt settled into for a nap himself, content to hold his submissive in his arms as long as Blaine needed.

“And I love you my brave, beautiful boy.”


End file.
